To the Moon and Back
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Eden Stark, the eldest of the Stark children, reflects on her life with her father to her younger sister. She is then presented a letter. The last thing that she will ever receive from Tony.


**So, I had to write something after watching Endgame. I lost my shit when Tony ended it and I cried for about an hour. Not kidding. Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

He had left her behind. Her hero, best friend, and mentor. Her father.

She knew that he was at peace, having made the ultimate sacrifice and ending Thanos in the process. She knew that he was finally resting. But, that didn't make the pain go away. It was only a salve, lessening the ache just slightly enough to be able to keep on living.

She sat next to her little sister, Morgan being a spitting image of their father and making her heart ache to have him there with them. The young girl had his eyes and smile and even his appetite. Pepper, her adoptive mother, always told her how much she and her sister reminded her of their father everyday. And even though it hurt, Pepper assured her that she was comforted by the two reminders of her husband.

"Eddie," Morgan spoke, her big, whiskey colored eyes looking up to her. "Will you tell me a story about daddy?" she asked.

Eden Stark wanted so badly to tell her no. She wanted to tell Morgan that she couldn't bare to talk about her father. That the pain was still too raw. But, she realized that, while she had their father in her life for over twenty years, Morgan had only had him for five. And, being the older sister, she felt it her obligation to keep her father's memory alive.

Choking back the lump of emotion that always formed in her throat when Tony was mentioned, she took a deep breath. "Daddy was a hero. You know that, right?" When Morgan nodded, she continued. "He was always my hero, even before he was Iron Man. Dad was always so fun, too."

A small chuckle managed to escape her as a memory came to mind. "There was one time," she started, a nostalgic smile on her face. "Dad was in the lab, when he was testing out his suit for the first time. He was testing the suit's flight ability. Well, he put too much power into it, and when he did, he flew up, and managed to throw himself up and back, face first, against the wall."

Morgan giggled at the memory and Eden did as well. It felt nice, to remember her father and the good times. It felt good to laugh for what felt to be the first time in forever.

After a few more stories and some tears and laughter, Morgan fell asleep. Pepper had picked her up from the couch and taken her to bed. But, not before thanking Eddie for sharing her father's stories. Eddie just nodded before hugging Pepper and placing a soft kiss on Morgan's head.

Eddie made her way outside, sitting on the porch swing and enjoying the cool, night air. She sighed heavily before turning to the door after hearing footsteps. In the doorway stood Pepper.

"Thank you again, for earlier," the strawberry blonde said. "It was nice to hear about your father. And I know it was hard for you, but it felt good to hear you talk about him and share your memories of him with Morgan."

Pepper made her way over and sat next to Eden. She looked at the brunette and felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight of her. While she had her real mother's blue eyes, she was all Tony. Dark hair and all. She had his mind and quick wit, his easy going nature and attitude. She was her father made over.

Eddie knew that look in Pepper's eyes. She knew that the older woman was looking at her and seeing her dad. "It was nice to talk about him," she said, choosing to ignore the look. "I didn't really want to, at first. It was just, too hard. But, Morgan only had a few years with him and I had two decades. I sometimes forget that he was her dad, too."

Pepper nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad that she had you and I to keep him memory alive for her," she said. "And I know it's hard to talk about him. It's hard to even think of him some days."

Eddie nodded agreement. The two then sat in silence, both remembering the man, father, and hero that was Tony Stark. Remembering all the years spent with him and watching as he grew before them into something more. Something that neither one of them never could have imagined had it not happened.

Pepper then stood, facing Eddie and producing an envelope. "I found it when I was going through your dad's stuff," she explained. She then handed the envelope to Eddie before bidding her goodnight and walking back into the house.

Eddie looked at the envelope, tears springing to her eyes as she saw her name scrawled in her father's handwriting. Not wasting a single moment, she ripped it open. Inside was a letter. Unfolding it with great care, Eddie began to read the words on the pages.

_Eddie,__My sweet princess. My first born and the first reason for my becoming Iron Man. If you're reading this, then your old man finally kicked the bucket. Bit the bullet. I'm pushing daisies. However the hell you wanna say it, I'm dead. And I'm sorry. It was probably either the alcohol or this whole hero business. I dunno. But, either way, it happened. And I'm sorry.__Listen kiddo, you're my first born, and I know that in the last 24 years, I wasn't the best dad. I mean, I wasn't the worst. But, I still could have been better to you. And for that, I'm sorry. You were always such a great kid. So sweet and charming and smart and witty. Definitely all Stark traits. Just saying. You were all the better parts of me that I should have been. I feel terrible that, for so many years, I wasn't there. I was always off somewhere with someone or holed up in the lab or at the casino or the club. When I should have been home, watching Disney movies with you or teaching you how to ride a bike and swim. I should have been home with you to chase away the monsters in your closet and tell you bedtime stories. But, I wasn't. I was horrible to you for years. Pushing you off on Pepper, and even aunt Peggy. I should have done the things with you that I did with Morgan. I didn't though, and no words can ever express to you how guilty I feel for that. Even though you always told me that you never hated me for it, I hated myself. I always will. I should have been there for you. Especially when you broke your leg in the fourth grade. When you won your high school talent show. Your first piano recital. All of it. But I wasn't. And even though you've already forgiven me for it, I never forgave myself._

_Eddie, princess, there's something I never told you. About when I was abducted all those years ago. About when, and why, I became Iron Man. There was a man there with me. His name was Yensen. He told me that, more or less, I had everything, but nothing. And he was right. Because the one thing I didn't have, the one thing I should have had, was a strong relationship with you. And the thought that I may never make it home to fix things with you, that pushed me, to the limits, to make my way home. To come back, alive and, almost, whole. So that I could see you and tell you how sorry I was -am- for never being there. To tell you how proud I am of you and how much I love you. And I am so damn proud of you, Ed. You've grown into a smart, beautiful, kind woman. And some day, when you have children of your own, you'll be a better parent that I could have ever hoped to have been._

_I know that you and Barnes have a thing for each other. I've known for a while. And, even though I don't like the guy for, ya know, killing your grandparents, I had time to reflect on a few things. Steve was right. It wasn't him. It was, but it wasn't. And he seems loyal. I mean, look at what happened when the Accords were brought up. But, I digress. I know you love him. And I know that he loves you. So, as my final fatherly act, my one last gift to you, I give you two my blessing. Be together, get married, have kids. And make sure to name your first son after your old man._

-Dad

_PS: I love you, to the moon and back…_

Eddie choked back a sob, smiling through her tears. "And more than all the stars in the sky, daddy."


End file.
